With the development of smart home technology, users can control smart home appliances using mobile terminals.
However, as the number of smart home appliances in a house increases, the number of smart home appliances to be controlled by mobile terminals also increases. For example, multiple smart electric lamps may be provided in the same room. When multiple lamps need to be turned off, a user needs to select these lamps one by one from a device list using his/her mobile terminal and turn off these lamps one by one. Such a control process is of rather low efficiency.